f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday, Bloody Saturday
Saturday, Bloody Saturday is the second episode of Season 1. Synopsis After hearing that Kevin is failing in school, Frank takes him to his workplace for a lesson in proper education. Bill gets himself in a pickle when Maureen rebels against him. Meanwhile, Sue breaks down, feeling unsatisfied with her life. Plot Frank finds out Kevin is failing several classes and is convinced he has no work ethic. When he gets called in on a weekend, he decides to take Kevin with him to teach him a lesson. Bob Pogo calls Frank into the office to discuss the possibility of a strike and give him company football tickets, leaving Kevin alone who winds up meeting Carl and Red. They show off their practice of stealing from luggage, taking a bottle of medication from a woman's suitcase. The woman approaches Frank over the matter, while Carl and Red are showing Kevin the security footage of the previous manager being decapitated. This horrifies Kevin, and prompts him to go looking for his father, witnessing the woman berating him. He returns the pills that were stolen, though when she does not let up he loses it and tells her to "shut the fuck up!". In the car, Frank tries to scold Kevin though winds up admitting what he did was pretty funny. Kevin apologizes for not seeing the value in Frank's job and Frank invites him to the football game. Meanwhile, Frank leaves Bill in charge of Maureen while he is gone and Sue is working on preparation for a plast-a-ware party. He warns Bill not to let her get hurt, forcing him to spend his day trying to prevent Maureen from the various dangerous activities she gets up to. Maureen winds up falling out of a tree and getting the wind knocked out of her. When she says she wants to do it again, Bill blows up at her telling her that she's going to get herself killed. She starts to cry, though the message seems to resonate with her and she asks Bill to carry her home. While Sue is preparing for her party, she finishes in the morning and realizes she has nothing else to do all day. She has an emotional breakdown and begins crying into a plast-a-ware bowl. Characters Major Roles *Frank Murphy *Sue Murphy *Kevin Murphy *Bill Murphy *Maureen Murphy *Major *Bob Pogo *Ben *Kenny *Rosie Roosevelt *Carl *Red Minor Roles *Vic Reynolds *Otto Holtenwasser *Colt Luger (On TV) *Fruity (On TV) *Ed Murtaugh (Video) Trivia *'Title Reference:' The classic rock song "Sunday Bloody Sunday" by U2. *First occurrence of the running gag of Frank threatening to "put somebody through that fucking wall". Quotes Sue: '''(stops record) Do you want to tell me what this is? '''Kevin: '''What? '''Sue: '''This. This failure notice from your school? '''Kevin: (smug) '''If you're such an expert on what it is, why did you have to ask me? '''Sue: Don't start. ---- :Sue: Honestly, Kevin, you're in danger of failing in every class you have. :Kevin: '(mumbles) Not every class. I'm acing speech. :'Sue: '(angry) What did you say?! :'Kevin: '(louder) I said I'm acing speech! ---- :'Kevin: 'How can you watch this? It's barbaric. :'Frank: ''(impressed)'' 'It's art. Beautiful, beautiful art. :('''Asian character on TV: Agh! My skin is bubbring.)'' :Frank: ''(smug)'' Hey, I got an idea. If you don't like this, go to your room and watch what you want on YOUR TV. Oh, that's right! You don't have one 'cause it's my fucking house, ha-ha! :Kevin: 'Ah, that's real funny Dad! You know what else is funny? :'Frank: Aside from your haircut, what? :Kevin: 'This! ''(throws Frank the TV catalogue) :'''Frank: ''(shocked) Bella Abzug!? :'Kevin: No. (pulls out his failure notice) This! :'''Frank: (angry) What the hell is this? :Sue: (stern) Kevin! :Frank: (furious) He's flunking out and you knew about this?! :Sue: (calmly) I wanted your food to settle. :Frank: (outraged) Unbelievable. Unbelievable! You got one job, pay attention and pass your classes! :Kevin: (acting like a smartass) That's TWO jobs! :Frank: No son of mine's gonna flunk out. :Kevin: I don't care. I hate school. :Frank: Well I hate my life, but I keep on doing it! I got a mortgage, I got dependents, and I gotta go downtown every damn day to run that airport! :Kevin: Please, you're just a baggage handler. :stops for a brief moment while everyone else gets nervous about what Frank is going to do next :Frank: '''(sternly) What the '''fuck did you just call me?! ---- :Frank: I need you two to play nice, and don't get into any trouble. (to Bill) And I am putting you in charge of your sister today. You got that? :Bill: Yep. :Frank: Okay, if anything bad happens to her, I want you to call me at work. Okay, buddy? :Bill: Sure, dad. :Frank: Good. 'Cause then, I will come right home, and I will put you through that fucking wall. Have a great day, Princess. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1